<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑵𝒐 𝑴𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑩𝒂𝒄𝒌 ❁ 𝑵𝒂𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 by iamgolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922282">𝑵𝒐 𝑴𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑩𝒂𝒄𝒌 ❁ 𝑵𝒂𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf'>iamgolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Secret Crush, on the cheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐈𝐓'𝐒 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄.</p><p>I have to tell him how I feel. I can't hold back anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝑵𝒐 𝑴𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑩𝒂𝒄𝒌 ❁ 𝑵𝒂𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐈𝐓'𝐒 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄.</p><p>I have to tell him how I feel. I can't hold back anymore.</p><p>I've had a crush on Naruto since our academy days. He was always bright and full of joy. Even when the other kids would knock him down, he would just get right back up again. I've always admired that about him. He had a strong mind and now he had a strong body.</p><p>He wasn't the smartest and would oftentimes get into a lot of trouble. The other kids would snicker while Iruka-sensei tore into Naruto about his last mishap, but I would sit and watch. I always felt bad for Naruto and how he was relentlessly bullied. Though it seemed to never get to him.</p><p>We had officially become friends one day when I noticed him sitting alone outside. He had those sad blue eyes glued to the ground while the rest of us played. I had managed to muster up the courage to go and ask him if he wanted to join. His face lit up like a brand new lightbulb. </p><p>The other kids weren't happy with me inviting him so we started to play our own game and one by one the kids started to come and play with us as well.</p><p>That was when our friendship began. It wasn't anything big at first. I would join him for lunch every now and again, but that's about it. We also didn't interact much during our genin days due to us being on seperate teams and all the crazy stuff that happened during that time.</p><p>But my feelings never faded.</p><p>Naruto was brave and it made my heart jump each time I saw that determined stare in his eyes.</p><p>Then he left to go train with Jiraiya for two years. I had almost gotten over him then. It was two years of no news or any word about him. For a second I thought he died. Being without Naruto made the world's saturation go down. It was gloomy and dull. There wasn't much action without him.</p><p>Then he came back and as soon as my eyes landed on that orange jumpsuit, the world's colors burst back to life. I knew at that moment, I couldn't give up on him.</p><p>I never followed him around or anything, but when we would bump into each other, I made sure to give him one hell of a conversation. We would laugh and chat until he had to leave or vice versa. Then once we started getting closer, he would walk me home, or I would walk him home. We would eat ramen together most nights and catch up on what our lives were like.</p><p>Each time I saw him, my heart rate would go up immensely. I knew eventually that I was in love with Naruto and I had to tell him now or I would never let it come out. I had to be brave, just like him. If he doesn't accept my feelings, then I'll move on...somehow. I don't think this would negatively affect our friendship in the long run.</p><p>I made sure to pick up some ramen from Ichiraku before going over to his house. I was now standing in front of his door, my heart felt like it had grown hands and was starting to bang against each rib. Am I really about to do this?</p><p>I gave the door a gentle knock.</p><p>Yep. Looks like I am.</p><p>I waited a few seconds before the door creaked open. The young boy appeared from behind the door, bright as usual.</p><p>"Oh, (Y/N), what are you doing here?" His blue eyes landed on the plastic bag of ramen that I had. "Oh! Come in, come in."</p><p>I smiled at him while he held the door for me. He was doing his mischievous chuckle. I could tell he was ready to devour the ramen I had in my bag. Maybe I could just have a normal chat with him and not tell him...right?</p><p>No (Y/N), you can't back out. Not now.</p><p>I entered his messy room and scrunched my nose at the sight. Clothes scattered everywhere, dishes piled high, empty ramen cups on the table. I sighed, "Do you need help cleaning up?"</p><p>He snuck the ramen out of my hands and placed it on his table. He scratched the back of his head with a light tint of pink on his cheeks, "No, it's fine. I'll clean it up after you leave."</p><p>I laughed at the boy, "I don't mind."</p><p>He pouted, "But if we wait too long then the ramen will get cold..."</p><p>I laughed at him once more, "Okay, okay, we can eat the ramen now."</p><p>He grinned at me, taking me by surprise. I felt my cheeks warm up at his smile. Always so damn cheerful...</p><p>He pulled a chair out for me and as I took my seat, he started to move any trash that was on the table. Once done, he took his own seat across from me. Our feet barely touched with how thin the width of the table was. He moved the ramen between us and took both the bowls out and handed one to me.</p><p>"Why'd you go out of your way to get me some ramen?" He was busy taking the lid off of the bowl that he wasn't even looking at me. Once open, steam came running up and past his face. He smiled at the smell of it.</p><p>Do I tell him now? So soon? I stared at the bowl of ramen, suddenly not having an appetite, "I just wanted to talk about life and stuff. You've been busy and I miss you." Fuck, is that saying too much?</p><p>He picked up his chopsticks and started playing around in the ramen. I could see a pink glow on his cheeks, "Mm yeah. Granny Tsunade keeps sending me on missions. I don't mind though, but, I miss you too." He seemed hesitant on the last part.</p><p>I had to keep my head down so he wouldn't see my growing blush, "What kind of missions?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Same as usual. Have a run in with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Sometimes life changing."</p><p>I snorted while trying to hold in my laugh, "That's fun." I glanced up with a serious look in my eyes. "But don't die. I'd be lonely without you."</p><p>He scratched the back of his head with a cheesy smile, "I'm trying my best, (Y/N)."</p><p>We both laughed at his comment. Naruto's life was definitely a dangerous one and I could lose him at any time. It could be tomorrow for all I know...</p><p>I have to do this now.</p><p>Right now.</p><p>Come on, (Y/N) just say it.</p><p>"(Y/N)? You okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face. His mouth was full of ramen. I giggled at the sight. His face put me at ease.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay," I sighed while finally managing to start eating my ramen.</p><p>"Ya know, (Y/N), I've liked you for a really long time," He tried to remain cool by putting his chopsticks down on his empty bowl. "Just thought you should know..." His red face gave his nervousness away.</p><p>I choked on the noodles that were halfway down my throat. After coughing a few times, I managed to get them all the way down safely, "You like me? In what way?"</p><p>His hand glued itself to the back of his neck. He seemed sweaty. I could feel his heel going up and down under the table, "I guess...I guess I'm in love with you..."</p><p>I dropped my chopsticks. I felt my heart completely flat line. I think my jaw dropped a little too. My eyes were wide and my face was scorching. I was more red than the blood in my body. I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up abruptly making the chair behind me fall back, "Naruto, I...I'm also in love with you!"</p><p>His eyes went so wide I thought they were about to roll out of his head. His face began to match my redness. He stood up as well to match my energy, "Do you...Do you want to go on a date with me?"</p><p>My lips opened as they curved from ear to ear. I don't think I've ever had a bigger smile on my face, "Yes!"</p><p>We stood in silence, both held huge smiles on our faces. Our hearts were having their drum solos trying to see who was louder. The room/world seemed so bright and happy all of a sudden. So tranquil and at peace. We both stopped smiling at each other and began to go into a burst of laughter.</p><p>We were laughing for no particular reason other than to just laugh at how happy we felt. He had his hands on his stomach while he curled over to laugh. I was trying to cover my face to hide how happy I felt. Our laughs mixed in the world like a melody.</p><p>We finally managed to calm ourselves down, but the smiles didn't disappear. I looked down and saw my large bowl filled with ramen, "Would you like the rest of this?" I pushed it over to him knowing he wouldn't deny the bowl of ramen.</p><p>He cackled as he sat back down and dragged the bowl over to him, "Yes please!" He picked the chopsticks up from my bowl and began to scarf down his food. I will never know how he can't get tired of eating the same thing basically everyday.</p><p>My palm sat at the back of my neck, "So...when will this date happen?" I was still nervous even though I was now aware of his feelings as well.</p><p>His curious eyes gazed into mine as he continued to scarf down his food. He sucked the last noodle in his mouth and then wiped the broth away, "Maybe we could do it tonight. I'm not busy."</p><p>A gentle smile grazed my lips, "I think that's a good idea, though if that's the case then I should be getting home so I can look nice."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "You always look nice." He didn't even say it as a flirt thing. He genuinely meant it.</p><p>I cleared my throat to distract from the ever growing blush that was plastered against my face, "Thank you, Naruto, but I should probably get home anyway."</p><p>Naruto pouted, not wanting me to leave, "Well if you have to I won't force you to stay..." then just like that, his signature was back. "I'll just come and get you earlier!"</p><p>I laughed at his remark. I reached over and ruffled his hair, "That's completely fine with me."</p><p>"Here, I'll walk you out," He stood from his seat, the floor getting scratched as his chair ran against the floor. His hand wrapped around mine as he gently led me down the hall.</p><p>I took our hands and intertwined our fingers even if it was for a short time. In seconds we were in front of his door as he was pushing it open.</p><p>I stepped out into the cool outside and turned to say goodbye. While I was turning around, I was yanked forward and a wet pair of lips landed right against my cheek.</p><p>I was stunned by Naruto's kiss. I stood there frozen in time taking that all in.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry," He seemed worried. "I thought that's how couples say bye to each other."</p><p>I broke out from my trance, "No, I liked it! I thought it was sweet."</p><p>His worried expression disappeared into another smile, "Well I'll be sure to do it again tonight."</p><p>I nervously laughed, or maybe it just a girly giggle, either way my heart was pounding, "I'll see you later today, Naruto."</p><p>"Later, (Y/N)!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>